Le lutin de Noël
by Maelyna
Summary: C'est Noël au château et Pirlouit compte bien profiter de la journée... Au détriment des autres habitants à commencer par Johan. Entre temps, nos deux amis recevront la visite de personnes qu'ils n'ont pas vu depuis longtemps [même si ce n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre cette fic, jetez un coup d'œil à la fic "le retour des ombres" si vous voulez voir Galaad, Puck et Idrun)


Disclaimer: L'univers de Johan et Pirlouit n'est pas à moi. Puck, Galaad et Idrun m'ont gentiment été prêtés par Eyael ^^

Ceci est une fic spéciale Noël avec je vous l'accorde une semaine et un jour de retard ^^' (oui je suis précise xd) J'espère que les fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées et que cette année-ci se passera du mieux possible :) Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ^^

**Le lutin de Noël**

Johan était en train de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante, se disant que décidément, la journée allait être longue. Très longue. Il avait été réveillé en fanfare ce matin, alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à rester dans son lit douillet. Il faisait bien trop froid pour se lever, surtout à 6 heures du matin ! Mais aller donc faire rentrer ça dans le crâne à d'un nabot blond qui avait sauté sur son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève.

-Debout Johan ! Debout ! Ne me dit pas que comptes rester couché par cette merveilleuse journée ! Allons, lève-toi gros paresseux !

-Pirlouit, laisse-moi dormir… J'ai sommeil… Avait gémit le jeune homme.

-Dormir ? Mais enfin Johan, tu ne sais donc pas quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? On est le 24 Décembre !

-Grmmml…

Quiconque aurait connu ce duo d'amis se serait étonné de voir Pirlouit en train de secouer Johan comme un prunier pour qu'il se lève. Normalement c'était plutôt l'inverse qui se produisait. Johan allait réveiller Pirlouit pour l'empêcher de dormir jusqu'à des heures impossibles. Soudain, Johan ne sentit plus l'impact du corps de son ami sur son lit.

« Ah, il est partit. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

Et pendant que le jeune brun se réjouissait de pouvoir terminer sa nuit en paix, sa tête fut soudainement toute trempée. Il poussa un cri de rage et se leva pour faire regretter son geste à son ami farceur. Ami farceur qui avait bien vite pris les jambes à son cou, ne souhaitant pas subir les foudres de son ami. Vous savez donc pourquoi un Johan trempé et en chemise de nuit se baladait dans les couloirs du château.

-Pirlouit, sort de ta cachette tout de suite ! Je vais t'apprendre moi à réveiller les gens ainsi ! Fulminait-il en arrivant dans une galerie d'armures.

-Olalah, fit une petite voix venant de l'un des armures, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils mon bon Johan. Ce n'est pas comme si ça te gênait de me réveiller ainsi.

-Je ne le fais pas dans le seul but de m'amuser au dépend des autres.

-Moi non plus je te signale. Ce n'est pas croyable, comme les gens peuvent-ils songer à dormir tard le jour de Noël.

Johan leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que son ami pouvait être gamin parfois. Il se demandait quel âge avait vraiment Pirlouit lorsqu'il voyait l'immaturité dont il pouvait faire preuve lorsqu'il le voulait. Enfin, il n'allait pas gâcher à sa journée avec cette histoire. Il tourna les talons, décidant d'abandonner Pirlouit à son sort.

-Eh Johan, viens m'aider ! Je n'arrive pas à sortir de l'armure !

-Espère un miracle de Noël. Moi, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Sur-ce, le jeune brun sorti de la pièce, complètement indifférent aux bruits émanent de l'armure où s'était dissimulé Pirlouit. Bon, puisqu'il était éveillé grâce aux bons soins de son ami, autant ne pas s'attarder en chemise de nuit. Il retourna s'habiller et descendit aux cuisines. Il n'y avait encore personne à cause de l'heure matinale. Tant mieux, il souhaitait rester seul pour le moment

Pendant ce temps, Pirlouit avait enfin réussi à se dégager de l'armure qui l'emprisonnait en la faisant lourdement tomber sur le sol. Se doutant que le fracas qui en avait résulté allait ameuter quelqu'un, il préféra déguerpir vite fait. Il ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui gâcher la journée en venant le réprimander.

-Puisque Johan n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, je vais m'amuser tout seul.

Sur-ce, Pirlouit se dirigea vers la cuisine avec la ferme intention de guetter les plats que l'on y préparerait. Midi approchant, les préparatifs avaient sans doute déjà commencé, et il comptait bien en profiter pour se servir en premier. Un petit avant-gout de ce à quoi il aurait le droit ce soir. Se faufilant discrètement à travers les tables pleines de victuailles, Pirlouit parvint à gouter incognito à différents plats. Là, un petit bout de faisan, là des petits morceaux de fruits. Ici encore… Une grosse main ?

-Aha, je te tiens espèce de petit chenapan. Il me semblait bien que tu allais venir mettre ton gros nez dans nos plats.

-Aïeuh ! Mais je ne venais pas chiper, je venais juste euh… Tester la qualité des plats qui seront servis à sa majesté. Il ne faudrait pas que le roi soit déçu par le repas. Surtout par le repas de Noël. Se serait terriblement fâcheux. Menti Pirlouit en prenant un ton très sûr de lui qui ne trompa personne.

-Insinuerais-tu que je serais capable de servir un repas qui délaierait à sa majesté ? Me prendrais-tu pour un incapable ? Persifla le cuisinier en fixant Pirlouit d'un œil mauvais.

-Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout, héhé… Mais ça ne coute rien de vérifier. Hein ?

-Sors de ma cuisine. Maintenant ! L'homme devait soudainement bien menaçant.

-Ne… Ne nous énervons pas…

-FILE !

Le petit blond ne tarda pas à déguerpir sans demander son reste. Ce que cet homme pouvait être agressif quand il le voulait ! Certes il avait un peu, beaucoup, pris l'habitude de lui rendre des visites importunes dans les cuisines mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Il continua à grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante, tout le château était contre lui aujourd'hui. Et à part ça, Noël était une belle fête !

-Ow, vous ne semblez pas de bonne humeur, Guy.

-Quelle bande de rabat-joie… Hein ? Puck ?

Pirlouit leva la tête et aperçu son ami aux cheveux roux juste en face de lui… Mais que faisait-il ici ? Et les deux autres étaient-ils là aussi ? Un sourire moqueur se peignit sur les lèvres de l'Écossais lorsqu'il vit la mine complètement ahurie de Pirlouit. A de toute évidence, il n'était au courant de rien. Tant mieux.

-Puck, mais comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ?

-En marchant. Quelle question. Tu aurais quand même pu trouver autre chose moins dire que tu es heureux de me voir.

-Quoi ? Mais bien sur que si je suis heureux de te revoir. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir. Surtout aujourd'hui. Euh, Igrund et Galaad ne sont pas venu avec toi ? Je ne les vois nulle part.

-Cela t'ennuierais que nous soyons là ?

-Idrun !

La belle nordique resta de marbre face à l'exclamation de Pirlouit. Mais intérieurement, la joie qu'elle ressentait dans la voix du blond lui faisait plaisir. Pirlouit n'avait pas changé, il ressemblait toujours autant à un jeune chien fou. Le petit blond commença à les ensevelir de questions.

-Hum, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir Pirlouit. Mais si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais aussi saluer Johan. Lâcha-t-elle froidement au bout de la onzième question.

-Ah ? Il doit être en train de s'entrainer dans la cour. Venez, je vous y emmène.

Et Pirlouit entraina Puck et Idrun à sa suite en direction de la cour. Pendant ce temps là, Galaad avait déjà rejoint le jeune page qui était en train de s'entrainer. Alors que Johan était en train de s'acharner sur un malheureux épouvantail, Galaad arriva derrière-lui faisant sursauter le brun qui manqua de peu de lui assener un violent coup d'épée sur le crâne. Deux lames s'entrechoquèrent, alors que la voix de Pirlouit s'élevait.

-Eh ben alors Johan, tu tapes sur des invités maintenant ?

-Que… Galaad ? Puck ? Idrun ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous avons demandé l'autorisation à votre roi de venir passer les fêtes de fin d'année ici et de ne pas vous avertir de notre arrivée. Je vois que cela a fonctionné.

-C'est une bonne surprise. Admit Johan.

Les deux armes se séparèrent et furent rangées dans leurs fourreaux, tandis que les deux garçons se saluaient, bientôt rejoints par leurs trois amis. Les discussions allèrent joyeusement, chacun voulait prendre des nouvelles de l'autre. On parla aussi des actions faites dans les deux royaumes pour réparer les dégâts causés par la guerre. Un an déjà était passé, mais des séquelles physiques et psychologiques étaient toujours visibles. Elles mettraient probablement beaucoup de temps avant de se résorber.

-Quand je pense à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire s'ils avaient continués… Soupira Galaad.

-Heureusement qu'on les a arrêté à temps avec tous nos amis. Fit Johan.

Trouvant que la discussion était trop sérieuse à leur gout, Puck et Pirlouit décidèrent d'y mettre leur grain de sable… Ou plutôt leurs boules de neige qui allèrent s'écraser sur les crânes des deux épéistes. Ces derniers poursuivirent alors les coupables à travers toute la cour. S'ensuivit ensuite une bagarre amicale. Le quatuor continua à batailler dans la neige pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant qu'Idrun ne décide d'y mettre un terme en leur déversant sur le crâne une bonne poignée de neige.

-C'est bon, vous êtes calmés j'espère. Leur demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacé où pointait néanmoins de la moquerie.

-Brrr, c'est froid…Râla Pirlouit.

-La neige est de l'eau qui se solidifie à très basse température Pirlouit. Tu devrais le savoir. Le taquina la Nordique.

-Je le sais bien, Pirlouit secoua la tête de droite à gauche, n'empêche que c'est froid ! Je vais avoir un rhume.

-Pauvre petit chou…

-Et elle se fiche de moi en plus…

-Je confirme, elle se fiche de toi. Lança Puck en riant.

Sur-ce, le groupe des 5 rentra dans le château pour aller se sécher et passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter en attente du repas festif du soir. Puck et Pirlouit ne se privèrent pas pour faire des misères à leurs amis et aux membres du personnel, comme lorsqu'ils manquèrent plusieurs fois des serviteurs portant différents plats prévu pour le soir. Ce qui bien sûr énerva Johan qui ne se priva pas pour les réprimander.

-Vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles tous les deux. On dirait des gosses qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de semer le désordre partout où ils passent !

-On a bien le droit de s'amuser non ? C'est Noël aujourd'hui, alors il faut faire la fête. Protesta le petit homme blond.

-Ce n'est pas une raison Pirlouit !

-Même pas drôle.

-Laisse-les Johan, ils finiront bien par se fatiguer. Et nous en profiterons pour manger leur part du diner. Le tempéra Galaad.

-Et s'ils ne sont pas assez sages, personne ne viendra leur donner de cadeau.

-Allons Idrun. Aucun adulte ne croit à ça.

-Quoi ?! Oh non, se serait affreux ! Paniqua Pirlouit.

-Hum… Tu disais Puck ? Idrun esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Euh laisse tomber, je n'ai rien dit finalement. Soupira l'Écossais, légèrement dépité par la réaction de son ami.

Johan et Galaad échangèrent un regard entre eux, avant d'exploser de rire. Grâce à l'intervention de la jeune fille, Pirlouit et Puck se tinrent tranquille pendant tout le long du repas. Ce qui fut un réel soulagement pour tous les participants et encore plus pour les serviteurs qui craignaient de devoir supporter le petit blond infernal.

-Pirlouit, où est-ce que tu vas ? S'inquiéta Johan en voyant son ami blond se relever soudainement à la fin du repas.

-Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite !

Et Pirlouit se précipita vers sa chambre avant de redescendre aussi vite qu'il n'était monté, bousculant toutes les personnes qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Lorsqu'il vit son ami revenir armé de son instrument de musique, Johan eu envie de faire une prière. Non, tout mais pas ça ! Mais il fallait croire que ses prières n'avaient pas été entendues, Pirlouit commença à jouer de son instrument. Faisant fuir la moitié des convives. En ayant assez des bêtises de son ami, Johan frappa du poing sur la table.

-Pirlouit, cesse de jouer immédiatement !

-Allons, laisse-le. Fit Puck, les mains néanmoins sur ses oreilles.

-Il nous casse les oreilles avec sa musique.

-C'est Noël aujourd'hui. Laissons-le s'amuser à sa manière. Et puis, l'important c'est que nous soyons entre amis. Non ?

Johan dû bien admettre que l'Écossais avait raison. D'ailleurs, Galaad et Idrun semblaient penser la même chose puisqu'ils souriaient, tout en protégeant leurs oreilles avec leurs mains. La vraie magie de Noël, c'était de pouvoir passer cet instant avec ceux que l'on aime. Et dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait venir gâcher ce moment.

* * *

><p>Bonne année 2015 :D<p> 


End file.
